


Me, the universe and you

by leet19



Series: In Your Name [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gossip Girl Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Logical right?, M/M, Minor Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin, Minor Severus Snape/Sirius Black, Pansy/Neville pairing mentioned, Sort of an open ending really, This story it's in spanish, but I'm taggin in english, cause you gotta love themmm, sort of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: Gossip Girl AU.Harry y Draco han estado juntos desde que han sido niños, crecieron sabiendo que querían casarse el uno con el otro. Pero todo es más complicado una vez que creces y los sueños de niños no suelen ser los mismos de grande.O, como dejarse llevar por los instintos, no es siempre la mejor solución y todo se puede perder en instante.





	Me, the universe and you

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño one-shot en el que Draco es Blair Waldorf, Harry es Nate Archibald, Pansy es Serena Van der Woodsen y Ron es una combinación de Chuck Bass y Dan Humphrey. No es necesario ver el show para entenderlo.

**4 años:**

-Draco, ven aquí, cariño, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

El pequeño rubio alzó su cabeza curiosamente, había estado muy entretenido armando un rompecabezas pero él siempre obedecía cuando su mami lo llamaba, ella era su persona favorita, la que le leía cuentos en la noche y se aseguraba que nunca tuviera frío. Caminando hacia el salón de té, se sorprendió de ver que tenían visitas pero sonrió una vez que reconoció a su tía Lily, no la veía muy seguido pero ella era siempre muy dulce con él. ¿Por qué mamá quería que la conozca? Ya la conocía. Moviéndose hasta estar a lado de su mami, finalmente entendió a quién quería enseñarle.

A lado de su tía Lily, estaba parado un niño que debía tener su misma edad, su cabello negro se veía bonito pero muy despeinado, a Draco no le gustaba andar despeinado, su mamá peinaba su cabello todas las mañanas. Sus ojos eran grandes y verdes detrás de unas pequeñas gafas redondas ¿No podía ver? Nunca había visto a un niño usando lentes, normalmente eran solo para los grandes. Incluso más curioso que antes, avanzó más cerca de él y sonrió, de cerca se veía más lindo, como si fuera un muñeco.

-Draco, este es Harry, el hijo de tía Lily-dijo Narcissa y Draco, como su papá le había enseñado, extendió su pequeña mano hacia Harry quién dudó un poquito antes de tomarla, estrechándola torpemente.

-Hola-Draco había decidido que le gustaba este niño, incluso si lucía muy tímido y estaba agarrado a tía Lily como si su vida dependiera de ello-¿Quieres jugar?-le preguntó pero no esperó una respuesta, agarrando su mano de nuevo y básicamente arrastrarlo hasta su cuarto de juegos, al lado del salón. El niño miraba todo maravillado, él también tenía juguetes pero el cuarto de Draco estaba arreglado para que luciera como una ciudad hecha para los juguetes. Todavía parecía muy inseguro así que Draco le pasó su pequeño dragón de peluche-Este es Chuckles, es mi drangoncito y siempre me protege. También puede protegerte a ti ahora-Harry tomó el dragón con cuidado, mirándolo por unos momentos para después finalmente sonreír y era una sonrisa brillante, de oreja a oreja, mientras abraza el peluche contra su pecho. Draco era pequeño y no entendía por qué esa sonrisa lo hizo sentir bien pero se iba a asegurar de verla más seguido, había decidido en ese instante que Harry sería su mejor amigo. 

Narcissa y Lily observaban desde la puerta y se sonrieron entre ellas. La rubia no había estado sorprendida cuando Draco se había llevado a Harry, su hijo era decidido y cabeza dura, nadie podía decirle que no cuando ponía todo su empeño; solo estaba feliz de que hubiera aceptado a Harry, definitivamente podían ver en el futuro a sus hijos uniéndose en matrimonio y solidificando ambas familias entre ellas, las dos siempre habían sido como hermanas después de todo. Haciendo un pequeño brindis con sus tazas de té, ambas madres regresaron al salón, dejando a los niños jugar.

 

**6 años:**

-¡Mami, mira, mira, mira!

Draco y Harry entraron corriendo donde sus madres estaban, Lucius y James interrumpieron su conversación también para mirar con curiosidad a sus dos pequeños hijos que parecían muy excitados sobre algo. Draco estaba moviendo su mano rápidamente, haciendo a Narcissa reír antes de que viera lo que tenía. Harry extendió su mano justo al lado y ambos tenían lo que era definitivamente anillos de juguetes, un poco grandes para sus pequeños dedos pero ellos se veían increíblemente felices con lo que tenían. 

-¡Me casaré con Draco, mamá!-anunció Harry con una gran sonrisa y Lucius se atoró en su trago al mismo tiempo que James empezaba a reírse. Lily y Narcissa lucían simplemente impactadas por unos momentos, sus hijos tenían solo seis años después de todo, no estaban ni siquiera seguras de que supieran lo que estaban diciendo pero era increíblemente dulce verlos así.

-¿Oh, en serio? ¿Y ambos decidieron esto?-preguntó Narcissa, intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

-¡Sí, sí, sí, sí!-respondieron ambos niños en coro y las mujeres finalmente cedieron a la ternura y sonrieron.

-Pues, felicidades a los dos-dijo Lily, inclinándose para besarlos a ambos en la mejilla-Eso sí, no habrá boda hasta que tengan 18.

-¡Pero, mamá!-se quejó Harry, su mano sosteniendo la de Draco-¡Nosotros queremos casarnos ya!-Por algún lado, Lucius lucía pálido como un muerto y James iba a caerse si seguía riéndose de manera tan histérica. 

-Todavía son muy pequeños, ningún juez los casaría-dijo la rubia, sonriendo ante los pucheros decepcionados que ambos portaban.

-Está bien, esperaremos-Harry se giró hacia el pequeño rubio-No te enamores de nadie más, cuando tengamos 18, nos casaremos.

-Tú tampoco-dijo Draco y ambos estrecharon sus manos para luego volver a irse corriendo para jugar. Finalmente ambas mujeres se empezaron a reír y se sonrieron. 

-Eso fue más temprano de lo que planeamos pero perfecto-sonrió Narcissa, las dos habían sabido desde el principio que sus hijos eran el uno para el otro.

-¿Planearon?-Lucius entrecerró los ojos, era muy sobreprotector de Draco a veces, y como no, si le había tomado a Narcissa varios intentos antes de poder quedar embarazada, Draco era su pequeño milagro.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Seguro es nada-tranquilizó la rubia expertamente mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa conspiratoria a Lily, ambas volviendo a su conversación, dejando a un rubio sospechoso y a un James más que divertido.

 

**7 años:**

-¡Draco, Draco!-el rubio buscó entre las cabezas y sonrió brillantemente cuando vio a Harry. Su madre había accedido a cambiarlo de colegio este año, no le gustaba estar lejos del moreno y este colegio era tan prestigioso como el anterior, o algo así. Corriendo hacia él, Harry y Draco se abrazaron fuertemente y sonrieron emocionados el uno al otro-¡Estás aquí! Este año va a ser el mejor. Ven, déjame presentarte a mis amigos-tomando la mano del rubio, lo jaló entre la gente hasta que llegó al salón de clase y saludó con su mano a dos niños sentados en el centro-Draco, él es Ron Weasley y ella Hermione Granger. Chicos, él es Draco ¡Va a estudiar aquí!-estaba practicamente vibrando de emoción.

-Es un gusto, Harry no has hablado mucho de ti-dijo la niña castaña formalmente, extendiéndole su mano y era gracioso ver a una niña actuando como adulto pero Draco estaba bien educado y solo estrechó brevemente su mano, asintiendo en saludo para luego fijarse en Ron. El hijo menor de los Weasley, bueno, de los varones, tenía entendido que tenía una hermana pequeña. Había visto a Ron algunas veces en fiestas de sociedad, acompañando a su madre, la mítica Molly Weasley, líder de una gran empresa y a Arthur Weasley, socio de su padre. Nunca habían hablado más allá del saludo pero Harry decía que eran mejores amigos, una parte de él siempre estuvo celoso de eso pero el pelirrojo solo le estaba sonriendo amigablemente, no se sentía capaz de hacerle un desaire a un amigo de Harry.

-Un gusto-dijo Ron, también estrechando su mano-Harry nunca puede callarse sobre ti, dice que eres mejor que el pan integral-sonrió el niño. Parpadeando con la repentina broma, observó a Harry enrojecer y empujar a su amigo para que se callara. Riendo suavemente, Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Pan integral es cosa del pasado a mi lado-respondió a su broma y sintió que serían buenos amigos, que encontraría su lugar aquí.

 

***

 

-¿Qué es lo que traes en el cuello?

Draco frunció el ceño, había estado peleando con un problema de matemáticas desde lo que parecían años pero debían ser solo 10 minutos. Alzando su mirada hacia Pansy, su ceño se frunció un poco, su mano automáticamente alzándose para descansar sobre su collar. 

-Oh, es el anillo que me dio Harry, el profesor no me deja usarlo en clases-se encogió de hombros y volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su tarea. Pansy bufó y se apoyó hacia atrás en su silla, demasiado aburrida para intentar hacer matemáticas.

-¿Por qué necesitas llevarlo todo el tiempo?-ella recordaba haberlo encontrado tierno al principio, era muy romántico, como los cuentos de hadas pero ahora simplemente le parecía tonto. Ella sabía que un anillo no significaba que se fueran a casar y ser felices en el futuro, la prueba de eso eran sus propios padres. Su papá se había ido hace un año ya y su mamá estaba saliendo con otro hombre que no le caía nada bien. 

-Es una promesa-replicó Draco con algo de irritación-Ya te lo expliqué.

-Es tonto, Draco, no creerás que de verdad te vas a casar con él ¿o sí?-Pansy cruzó sus brazos, mirando a su amigo con petulancia, obviamente estaba de mal humor y Draco era su forma más rápida de soltar el fastidio. El rubio la conocía muy bien, sabía lo que se traía entre manos así que solo suspiró, para nada de humor para empezar una pelea.

-Lo que sea, Pansy-dijo cortantemente y siguió con lo que hacía. Unos minutos después, sintió a su amiga también empezar a escribir y así siguieron en silencio.

 

**8 años:**

-Te vamos a extrañar mucho-era raro ver a Hermione diciendo algo emocional, la niña era muy reservada pero esta era una ocasión especial. Un negocio beneficioso había hecho que Molly Weasley decidiera mudarse a América, llevándose a toda su familia con ella y eso incluía obviamente a su hijo menor.

-Será solo un año, mamá lo prometió-dijo Ron, intentando sonreír pero la idea de tener que dejar sus amigos, su casa no le gustaba nada.

-Tienes que escribir. Patearé tu trasero si no lo haces-amenazó Harry, cariñosamente tirándole un suave golpe en el brazo y Ron se rió.

-Es más probable que Draco me patee que tú lo hagas-se burló el pelirrojo y el rubio asintió.

-En definitiva-afirmó y abrazó al pelirrojo brevemente, palmeando su hombro-Ten un ven viaje. No seas un extraño-el pelirrojo asintió con una sonrisa.

Los amigos se quedaron en el aeropuerto hasta que Ron subió al avión, después se fueron despidiéndose y yéndose uno a uno hasta que solo quedaron Harry y Draco, con Sirius esperando para llevarlos a casa. El rubio sabía que Harry estaba triste porque su mejor se había ido, estaba seguro que si Pansy se fuera, él se sentiría igual. Tomando su mano, Draco le ofreció una sonrisa.

-Volverá pronto-le aseguró y Harry le sonrió de regreso. Tenía razón, Ron regresaría y todo volvería a ser igual que antes. Además, tenía a Draco y a Hermione y a Blaise e incluso Pansy, aunque a veces discutieran todo el rato.

-Vamos, tengo ganas de helado-dijo, jalando al rubio con él hacia el carro, escuchándolo hablar de todos los sabores que quería comer.

 

**9 años:**

-¿Mamá?

-Dime-Narcissa alzó la mirada de su libro para prestarle atención a su hijo, palmeando el espacio a su costado para que Draco pudiera sentarse en el mueble con ella. El rubio lo hizo sin dudar, moviéndose cerca a ella hasta que Narcissa alzó su mano y acarició suavemente su cabello.

-¿Cómo sabes cuándo estás enamorado?-Sorprendida, Narcissa intentó no saltar con la pregunta, sabía que a Draco le había costado venir a ella y no quería asustarlo, su hijo a veces podía ser tan reservado con este tipo de cosas. Se tomó unos segundos para sopesar su respuesta, Draco no había preguntado sobre el amor en general, estaba hablando del amor romántico y ella ya tenía idea de a quién se refería.

-Bueno, se presenta de forma diferente para todos pero hay algunas cosas similares. Por ejemplo, tu corazón se acelera cuando ves a esa persona; tu estómago se siente apretado o como si tuvieras mariposas revoloteando. Sonríes cuando piensas en él o ella. Quieres que sea feliz sobre todo-explicó Narcissa lo mejor que pudo, su mano gentilmente acariciando el brazo de su hijo-¿Crees que estás enamorado de alguien?-ella no dijo nombres ni géneros a propósito pero Draco bufó, lanzándole una mirada entre divertida y avergonzada.

-No tienes que fingir, sé que sabes que hablo de Harry-Narcissa sonrió, admitiéndose culpable silenciosamente y Draco dudó un poco más, pies moviéndose nerviosamente después de soltar un suspiro ruidoso-Creo que estoy enamorado de Harry-finalmente dijo, su rostro pálido tomando un bonito sonrojo y Narcissa tuvo que contenerse de arrullarlo como si fuera un niño por lo adorable que lucía.

-¿Es eso malo?-preguntó, observándolo atentamente mientras su hijo negaba con la cabeza-¿Se lo dirás?-Draco se mordió el labio, claramente dudoso.

-¿... Y si él no me quiere?-era raro que Draco dudara de sí mismo, desde pequeño siempre había sido muy decidido y confiado en todas sus decisiones, nunca había nada que lo detuviera cuando quería algo. Pero esto iba más allá que anillos de juguetes y promesas de niños. Su pequeño Draco estaba creciendo. Obviamente, su amor era tan inocente como él lo era, todavía no entendía nada sobre el matrimonio y la vida en pareja pero Narcissa sonrió, contenta que haya depositado su amor en un niño tan dulce como Harry, quién ella sabía estaba tan ido por su hijo como Draco lo estaba por él.

-Creo que deberías decírselo y averiguarlo. Harry siempre es sincero contigo y estoy segura que no importa la respuesta, su amistad es irrompible-le aseguró su madre, inclinándose para besar su cabello, su mano acariciando su mejilla-El amor significa riesgos, cariño. Y personalmente, pienso que Harry merece el riesgo-sus palabras parecían haber hecho a Draco sentirse mejor y el rubio sonrió antes de abrazarla, disfrutando de unos momentos más en la compañía de su mamá. 

 

**10 años:**

Era el cumpleaños de Harry. Draco se había esforzado extra para que el moreno tuviera un buen día, se había quedado a dormir y habían visto películas hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Luego se levantó temprano y bajó a ayudar a su tía Lily con el desayuno mientras discutían todo sobre la fiesta sorpresa que le estaban haciendo. Después de saltar en su cama para despertarlo, lo abrazó fuertemente, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños y diciéndole que se apure en comer su desayuno antes de que se enfríe. Harry estaba maravillado, su mamá le había puesto todas sus cosas favoritas, incluyendo dulces y ambos niños estaban que devoraban todo entre risas y conversaciones.

-¿Qué planeas?-preguntó Harry sospechosamente cuando Draco dijo que irían de compras por su cumpleaños, conocía muy bien a su amigo, sabía que no podía resistirse una buena fiesta. La cara inocente que le estaba dando demostraba aún más que estaba ocultando algo.

-Me voy a ofender, Harry. Solo quiero pasar un rato contigo-respondió el rubio con un puchero y el moreno rodó los ojos, incapaz de contener una sonrisa y siguió a su amigo, ya después se enteraría que se traía entre manos.

Pasaron todo el día de tienda en tienda, Sirius y Severus, sus padrinos, habían sido designados para vigilarlos y se la pasaron todo el tiempo peleando en voz baja de Dios sabe qué, Draco lo encontraba muy divertido porque estaba segurísimo que esas peleas hacían sonreír a su padrino, casi invisible, pero ahí estaban. Harry nunca se enteraba de nada, era demasiado despistado y el rubio solía sentir que debía protegerlo, su ingenuidad un día lo metería en problemas. Después de caminar por casi toda la zona comercial, Severus dijo que no iba a entrar a ninguna tienda más así que en cambio fueron a almorzar algo y para cuando terminaron, ya era tiempo de regresar a casa. Por supuesto, en el momento en que cruzaron la puerta, gritaron "¡Sorpresa!" y Harry saltó casi un metro hacia atrás.

-¿Es...?-Claro que era, Draco le había mencionado a su tía Lily lo mucho que al moreno le gustaba Doctor Who así que obviamente le habían hecho una fiesta temática de Doctor Who. El rubio se sentía muy ufano, Harry no se la había visto venir y ese había sido todo el punto-Gracias-sonrió brillantemente Harry, abrazando a Draco fuertemente-Te quiero-murmuró contra su oído, dándole un tímido beso en la mejilla antes de ir corriendo hacia su madre.

Era la primera vez que Harry le había dicho esas palabras y el rubio se había quedado sorprendido en su sitio, incapaz de reaccionar por unos segundos. Pero se estaba sonrojando y podía sentir de nuevo las mariposas en su estómago revoloteando. No necesitaba preguntar, sabía que su cariño era correspondido de la misma manera y, sintiéndose más feliz que en muchos días, Draco se unió a la fiesta.

 

**11 años:**

Lily estaba observando a su hijo curiosamente desde hace varios minutos. Harry estaba caminando de un lado a otro de la sala, murmurando en voz baja para sí mismo y de rato en rato cerraba su mano alrededor de su collar, dedos jugueteando con el anillo nerviosamente. Ella no tenía ni idea que era lo que lo traía tan estresado pero estaba segura que tenía que ver con Draco. Desde su fiesta de cumpleaños, podía sentir que algo pasaba por la mente de su hijo y de eso ya varios meses, ahora con la navidad cerca, parecía estar más y más pensativo.

-¿Una moneda por tus pensamientos?-preguntó Lily finalmente, algo mareada por su continuo paseo y Harry se detuvo, mirándola.

-Estoy pensando como pedirle a Draco ser mi novio-dijo seriamente y su madre lo observó fijamente, apretando sus labios para no reírse.

-¿En serio?-dijo ella, haciéndole un gesto para que caminaran juntos hacia el patio-¿Por qué no simplemente se lo dices?

-No puedo. Ya conoces a Draco, a él le gusta todo lo clásico y super romántico y de película-respondió el moreno de manera abatida-Si se lo pregunto así sin más, seguro dirá que no ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?-había un puchero en su rostro y Lily no pudo evitar encontrarlo igual de dulce que cuando era pequeño.

-A ver, cuéntame lo que le gusta y juntos pensaremos en algo-sonrió su mamá y así, mientras tomaban una larga caminata por los jardines, salieron con un plan de recrear parte de la escena favorita de "Breakfast at Tiffany's", o al menos, algo parecido, ellos tenían dinero, ciertamente Lily no tuvo ningún reparo en ayudar a Harry a escoger un bonito dije de plata con un pequeñe diamante para que le regalara a Draco. Se pasaron todo el día trabajando, ordenando los dulces favoritos del rubio y ordenando el comedor de la manera perfecta así que cuando al día siguiente Draco llegó, estaba absolutamente maravillado. 

Observando en silencio desde la puerta, Lily podía notar por el sonrojo en el rostro de ambos, que las cosas saldrían muy bien. Cerrando la puerta con cuidado, les dio privacidad y fue a buscar su celular para poder contarle todo a Narcissa sobre el avance en la relación de sus pequeños.

 

*

 

-¿Su novio? Que formal-Pansy dijo con una pequeña risa, echada boca abajo en su cama, observando a Draco con una ceja levantada.

-Fue tan perfecto, Pansy-suspiró el rubio, en su collar ahora tenía tanto el anillo de niños, como el dije de corazón que le había regalado, era caro y precioso, justo como a Draco le gustaba.

-Dray, tienes once ¿Para qué querrías un novio?-dijo la niña con un resoplido, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada.

-Él es mi alma gemela, Pans, lo sé, no hay nadie mejor para mí. Ahora lo estamos haciendo más formal y en el futuro nos casaremos, justo como prometimos. Será después de graduarnos de la universidad, me gustan los compromisos largos-Draco siempre había sabido lo que quería de la vida: Iría a Yale como su padre, sería el mejor de la clase, se convertiría en un poderoso hombre de negocios y se casaría con Harry, uniendo a sus dos familias legalmente, era simplemente el sueño perfecto.

-Odio pincharte la nube, pero las cosas cambian con el tiempo. ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro que te seguirá gustando el futuro?-preguntó ella y el rubio le lanzó una almohada, frunciendo el ceño.

-No seas pesimista y no me arruines el día. Más bien, explícame eso de que Blaise está intentando declararse. Dirás que no ¿verdad? Salir con los amigos es absolutamente un error-dijo Draco con aire de sabihondo y Pansy se rió, aceptando cambiar el tema por uno más ligero.

 

**12 años:**

Harry había estado sentado en el cuarto de Draco por casi media hora ya, podía escuchar la fiesta sonando abajo pero no tenía ganas de estar ahí. Pansy había estado metiéndose en su camino toda la noche y si no fuera porque era una niña, Harry ya la hubiera empujado lejos pero su madre hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo si tan solo le pusiera una mano encima a una chica. El punto era que ella no lo dejaba acercarse a Draco, se ponía toda fastidiosa cuando ellos hablaban y se metía constantemente en el medio, ella era una de esas niñas que siempre tenían que llamar la atención sin importar qué, incluso hoy en el cumpleaños de Draco, había fingido caerse y golpearse un brazo por lo que Draco había corrido a su lado y la atención de los demás también voló hacia ella. 

-Niñita odiosa-murmuró para sí mismo.

-Espero que no hables de Pansy-Harry casi salta fuera de la cama cuando la voz de Draco lo sorprendió y trató de no lucir culpable pero nunca había sido bueno para mentir. El rubio se sentó a su lado y lo empujó ligeramente con su hombro-La última vez que chequeé, mi fiesta era ahí abajo. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿Aquí, como en no revoloteando a lado de Pansy y su nuevo teatro?-para tener solo 12, Harry podía ser muy bueno en su sarcasmo y Draco sintió una pizca de orgullo, sabiendo que ese era un gesto que compartían.

-Estoy 70% seguro que no lo hizo a propósito esta vez-respondió Draco juguetonamente y Harry sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Se está poniendo peor, parece que ha decidido que hoy quiere que toda tu atención esté en ella-murmuró y Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Lo he notado. Pero tienes que entenderla, su madre se está casando de nuevo y habiendo pasado por eso ya una vez, es más difícil ahora. Sobre todo porque su padre no la ha llamado o escrito.

-Siempre se trata de entenderla. A veces solo quiero que se vaya-dijo Harry de manera petulante y el rubio se rió, tomando su mano y tirando de él para que se levantara.

-Vamos, mi fiesta sigue estando ahí afuera. Me aseguraré que esta vez Pansy no se meta en el medio ¿bien?-al principio se resistió pero había poco que Harry pudiera negarle a Draco y finalmente, con un dramático suspiro, lo siguió hacia la puerta.

-Mi único consuelo es que cuando nos casemos, tendré papeles legales para sacarla de nuestra casa-sonrió el moreno y Draco se rió, un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro mientras su mano se dirigía a su collar, un gesto que no había perdido a través de los años.

-Y yo te ayudaré a hacerlo-acordó el rubio y Harry, sintiéndose mucho mejor, lo acompañó de nuevo a la fiesta. 

 

**13 años:**

Draco se estaba riendo, Harry y él habían escapado de la fiesta del colegio y se habían dedicado a fastidiar a Blaise, cambiando constantemente la posición de su muffin y viéndolo pasar de confundido a aterrado porque no entendía porque seguía moviéndose cada vez que se distraía. Claro, hasta que se dio cuenta que ellos estaba cerca y Draco estaba haciendo un pobre trabajo de mantenerse callado. Los dos habían salido corriendo antes de que su amigo los asesinará y se escondieron debajo de las escaleras principales, tapándose la boca para que no se escuchara sus risitas y escuchando por si Blaise se acercaba mucho a dónde estaban.

-Draco...-el rubio volteó a ver a Harry, ladeando su cabeza cuando lo vio mover sus manos nerviosamente-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-Dime-no había nada que el moreno preguntara que Draco no pudiera contestar, no tenían secretos el uno del otro.

-Yo... -Harry dudó, estaba sonrojado, lo cuál sorprendió a Draco porque hace mucho tiempo ambos habían perdido la verguenza alrededor del otro, no tenía caso cuando se conocían tan bien como ellos. El moreno parecía luchar con sus palabras, intentando decir lo que quería pero muy avergonzado para realmente decirlo. Finalmente suspiró fuertemente en irritación consigo mismo y miró al rubio con firmeza antes de acercar sus rostros. Entonces Draco comprendió lo que había querido preguntarle y se quedó congelado en su sitio, incapaz de asustarse para no asustar a Harry y esperó, conteniendo el aliento hasta que finalmente sus bocas se presionaron la una con la otra. 

Se sentía... No estaba seguro de como describirlo. Lo primero que pensó fue, la boca de Harry estaba seca, probablemente de los nervios y totalmente congelada contra su boca. Era casi incómodo, ninguno había besado a alguien antes, no sabían que hacer, si debían quedarse quietos o moverse o  _algo_. Pero después se volvió fácil. Draco cerró los ojos, sus manos lentamente descansando sobre los hombros de Harry quién pareció pensar que debía moverse o responder de alguna manera. Era un beso torpe, inocente, labios contra labios porque no sabían que otra cosa hacer y no duró demasiado. Pero para Draco, fue el beso más perfecto del mundo y supo que nunca lo olvidaría.

-Te quiero-murmuró Harry, abochornado de decir esas palabras, todavía seguía siendo un niño después de todo pero también estaba siendo sincero, quería que Draco lo supiera, que nunca lo dudara.

-Y yo a ti. Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré-contestó el rubio con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron escondidos allí por mucho tiempo hasta que escucharon a sus madres buscarlos, no se volvieron a besar pero sí se tomaron de la mano. Habían compartido algo muy especial, una primera vez para ambos y no había nada que pudiera estropear este momento.

 

*

 

-¿Se besaron?-Pansy estaba dando saltitos en su sitio, emocionada por su amigo y el rubio estaba sonriendo tontamente, todavía perdido en el recuerdo-¡Detalles! 

-Fue perfecto-suspiró Draco y se quejó cuando la morena le tiró un almohadazo-Ugh, Pansy, no sé cómo explicarlo. Fue... podía sentir mi corazón tan acelerado que creí que se me iba a salir por la boca y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Pero de alguna manera igual se sintió correcto-Pansy lucía pensativa con su respuesta, el rubio podía recordar cuando ella le contó que Blaise la había besado el año pasado, su primer beso de ella y había sido... ¿húmedo? Esa era la palabra que había usado, dijo que había sido excitante, como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo y había mucha adrenalina de que alguien los viera. Draco no se había sentido así, ni se había preocupado si alguien los veía o no, era simplemente el beso perfecto.

-Tienes suerte de tenerlo. Realmente está ido por ti-dijo su amiga, moviéndose para sentarse a su lado y lo empujó con su hombro suavemente-Voy a ser tu testigo de boda ¿verdad?-le preguntó juguetonamente y Draco se rió, su mano yendo hacia dónde estaba colgado su collar, lo llevaba desde hace casi 7 años y nunca lo dejaba.

-Por supuesto, serás la dama de honor-sonrió el rubio y ambos comenzaron a bromear sobre como crear la boda más escandalosa del año, solo un momento entre los dos mejores amigos.

 

**14 años:**

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Harry curiosamente mientras Draco sacaba una cajita de su pantalón.

-Ten paciencia-resopló Draco, lanzándole una mirada para que se quedara quieto y luego abrió la caja. Adentro había un muy pequeño dije de corazón, chiquito y dorado, no parecía ni siquiera para una cadena de tan pequeño que era-Es un pendiente-explicó y jalando la mano de Harry, agarró la manga de su jersey y lo enganchó en la parte de adentro-Para que siempre tengas mi corazón bajo tu manga-sonrió el rubio y el moreno rió suavemente.

-Es lindo-comentó, sus manos ahora posadas en las caderas del rubio.

-Es _romántico_ -corrigió Draco pero no puso ningún impedimento cuando Harry se acercó a besarlo.

Después de su dulce primer beso el año pasado, el rubio tenía que admitir que habían progresado mucho en ese sentido. Primero, ya sabían que tenían que abrir la boca y que usar algo de lengua no estaba mal. Después, se dieron cuenta que tocar también se sentía bien y de ahí progresó. Si no fuera que el rubio tenía un mejor autocontrol que Harry, estaba seguro que las cosas ya hubieran pasado a más. Como en este instante. Besar a Harry se había vuelto intoxicante, solo podía jadear y atraerlo más cerca mientras sentía su espalda presionada contra la manera, su cabeza apoyada hacia atrás y los besos bajando por su cuello. Pero cuando las manos de Harry empezaban a resbalar más allá de su cintura... Los ojos de Draco se abrieron y empujó a Harry ligeramente hacia atrás.

-No podemos-jadeó, tenía los labios rojos y el cabello despeinado, los ojos de Harry eran oscuros y era obvio que quería más, las hormonas de ambos se habían vuelto insoportables y casi todos sus momentos juntos acababan así, con ambos jadeando y Draco teniendo que poner un pare antes de que se salgan de control con las cosas.

-¿Por qué?-lloriqueó Harry, poniendo un puchero haber si conseguía convencerlo pero ya sabía que no había caso, cuando Draco decía que no, era no.

-Ya te lo dije, quiero que sea especial-respondió Draco, sus brazos de nuevo descansando alrededor del cuello de Harry, dejando pequeños besitos en su cuello-No tenemos apuro ¿verdad?-Harry quería decirle que sí, sí tenían apuro, las ganas que tenía de tocarlo y a veces de frotarse contra él eran muchas. Pero haría lo que fuera por Draco y sabía en el fondo que él tenía razón, tenían toda una vida por delante, podían esperar un poco más antes de hacerlo.

-Te quiero-dijo finalmente, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo y el rubio se relajó, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Y yo a ti. Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré-esa era una frase que se había vuelto costumbre decir pero cada palabra era honesta, nunca dejaría de querer a Harry.

 

*

 

-Estás borracha.

Las palabras de Draco sonaron tanto como un regaño como divertidas, sus manos en sus caderas, cuál madre gallina y observando a su amiga que sonreía brillantemente mientras intentaba no caerse de la silla. Cada vez se había vuelto más y más frecuente que Pansy saliera de fiesta y se emborrachara, tenía amigas de sociedad mayores que ella que podían meterla de contrabando en bares y se quedaba fuera toda la noche, alegando con su madre que tenía una pijamada o algo.

-Y tú sigues siendo virgen-dijo ella, como si estuvieran hablando de hechos confirmados. Rodando sus ojos, Draco la ayudó a caminar a la cocina dónde su padre estaba horneando su pie especial (la única vez al año en la que Lucius se acercaba a la cocina, era en navidad) y Harry estaba ayudando con la preparación de los dulces a Narcissa.

-Uff, alguien parece haberse divertido-dijo el moreno con una pequeña risa mientras Pansy intentaba robarle un chocolate.

-Parece que Pansy necesita un baño-dijo Lucius con algo de diversión, fingiendo no notar que la muchacha estaba borracha. Los problemas de los Parkinson eran de ellos, ninguno mencionaba nada sobre como parecía que su hija se estaba saliendo de su control-¿Por qué no la llevas, Draco?

-Pero estoy ayudándote a hacer el pie-respondió el rubio con un puchero antes de mirar a su novio con ojos de cachorrito-Harry ¿podrías llevarla tú?

-¿Puedo ahogarla en el camino?-preguntó el moreno juguetonamente mientras llevaba a Pansy hacia las escaleras. Intentarla convencerla de bañarse fue un proceso largo, quedó empapado en el camino y cuando Draco fue a chequearlos, de alguna manera quedó envuelto en una guerra de agua de todos contra todos. Al final, Pansy terminó de bañarse, Harry tuvo que cambiarse de ropa y Draco simplemente estaba contento, aunque mojado. Para cuando los tres bajaron de nuevo al comedor, todos traían ropa diferente y se estaban riendo. Era una escena feliz. Harry y Pansy habían aprendido a llevarse bien con el tiempo, eran amigos ahora y Draco no podía más que agradecer de tener a sus dos personas favoritas con él.

-Te veré mañana-dijo Draco suavemente, apoyándose en la puerta mientras él y Harry se despedían.

-Esperaré con ansias-contestó Harry y se inclinó para besarlo, una mano acariciando su mejilla-Te veo mañana, amor-Draco sonrió y asintió, volviendo a entrar en su casa y apoyándose en la puerta después de cerrarla, una sonrisa estúpida pintada en su cara. No tenía ninguna duda de que su vida era perfecta.

 

**15 años:**  

Había días en los que simplemente se echaban en la cama, Draco estaría apoyado en el brazo de Harry, sus manos jugando con cualquier camisa que estuviera usando en el momento y Harry pasaría sus dedos suavemente por su cabello. Se ponían a conversar en susurros sobre todo y nada, a veces solo comentando cosas del colegio, las nuevas locuras de Pansy o cuántos libros Hermione había sacado de la biblioteca esta vez. Otra veces hablaban del futuro, las universidades a las que querían ir, las clases que querían tomar, los viajes que harían juntos para conocer el mundo. Había unas cuántas veces, cuando el sol ya casi había caído y el cuarto estaba mayormente en penumbras, que hablarían de sus miedos, de todas las expectativas y exigencias que James tenía o de cómo Draco estaba luchando por no caer en la bulimia, instigado por comentarios velados de su tía Bellatrix. 

Habían besos y suaves caricias, habían risas y unas cuántas veces lágrimas pero cuando se separaban, se sentían un poco más ligeros, algo más unidos que antes. No había pareja más fuerte que ellos. En el colegio, con Draco como el rey, mandando entre los estudiantes a su antojo, nadie se atrevía siquiera a mirar a Harry por un segundo más del que deberían, sabiendo muy bien era propiedad exclusiva de Draco Malfoy. No que importara tampoco, el moreno no tenía ojos para nadie más que fuera su novio, su amor era fuerte y conocido, los collares idénticos eran una prueba de eso.

Pansy envidiaba eso la mayor parte del tiempo, ella pasaba de novio en novio, se enamoraba rápido y su corazón había sido varias veces roto. A veces quisiera tener algo sólido, como lo que Draco tenía. Era tal vez entonces que la primera semillita de la envidia se plantó en su corazón.

 

*

 

-¡Te lo dije!

Draco se estaba riendo como maniático mientras Harry rodaba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no sonreír. Después de años de aparentemente negación, Severus y Sirius por fin habían admitido su relación. No solo eso, habían anunciado que se iban a casar. El rubio le había jurado y re-jurado al moreno que ambos estaban saliendo pero su novio se había negado a creerle, ahora tenía todo el derecho de reírse en su cara.

-Muy gracioso-gruñó Harry, fingiendo estar molesto pero Draco lo conocía bien así que solo lo empujó contra la cama y se sentó sobre sus caderas, observándolo juguetonamente.

-Deberías saber para ahora que yo siempre tengo razón-le dijo ufanamente, riéndose mientras Harry se sentaba, sus manos recorriendo su espalda y besando su cuello.

-No siempre-bromeó mientras mordisqueaba suavemente el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro.

-Siempre-recalcó Draco, moviéndose hacia atrás y jalando el cabello del moreno para poder inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás y besarlo. La pasión se desató rápidamente entre ellos, como siempre sucedía y pronto estaba básicamente restregándose entre ellos. Draco le había dicho que quería que su primera vez fuera cuando cumplieran cinco años de relación, en unos 9 meses más y al principio Harry había protestado y lloriqueado pero sabía muy bien que no podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Honestamente, él también quería que fuera especial, así que no le molestaba tanto esperar. Especialmente porque Draco no había dicho que no a hacer otras cosas, como esto. 

Sus manos se movieron hacia adelante para desabrochar su pantalón y su mano se coló entre sus boxers hasta cerrarse alrededor de la erección de Draco, sonriendo al gemido ahogado que consiguió. El rubio tampoco perdió tiempo en abrir el pantalón del moreno, ambos masturbándose mientras los besos se volvían más necesitados, desesperados. Era en momentos como estos en los que Harry quemaba por tomar a Draco de una vez, hacerlo suyo, sentir ese calor envolvente que solo había sentido con sus dedos. 

-Harry...-jadeó Draco, sus caderas sacudiéndose y alzándose, intentando conseguir más mientras sentía su orgasmo acercándose.

-Mierda, Draco...-gruñó el moreno, su mano moviéndose más rápido todavía. Primero se vino el rubio, cuerpo tensándose y mordiendo su labio para no gritar mientras empujaba contra la mano de Harry, su semilla cayendo contra la camisa de Harry y su mano. El moreno le siguió casi al instante, dientes apretados y ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras cedía completamente a la increíble sensación. Solo jadeos se podían escuchar, cada uno apoyado en el otro mientras intentaban controlar su respiración.

-Te amo-murmuró Draco dulcemente, ladeando su cabeza para dejar un beso en su cuello.

-Y yo a ti, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré-esa era usualmente la frase del rubio pero no podía evitar decirla, siempre sería así.

 

*

 

La boda estaba en todo su apogeo. Draco se había encargado de casi todos los detalles con ayuda de Narcissa y algo de Sirius, meses de planificación pero finalmente aquí estaba el día. Narcissa estaba conversando felizmente con Lily, ambas bromeando sobre el momento en el que tendrían que preparar la boda de sus hijos. Lucius estaba sentado con James y Remus Lupin, uno de los mejores amigos de James que regresaba después de años al país, al parecer era una conversación muy interesante porque su padre estaba que escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, sus ojos fijos en Remus.

-¡Draco!-el rubio se giró justo para atrapar a Pansy antes de que saltara encima de él.

-Otra vez con el trago-suspiró el rubio, observando a su amiga con divertida tolerancia.

-Oh, vive un poco, Dray, estás muy serio para ser tan joven-dijo la chica con un puchero.

-Dámela, le daré de comer y la traeré sobria-dijo Harry, apareciendo detrás del rubio y dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de sacar a Pansy de sus brazos.

-Gracias-dijo sinceramente y se rió mientras observaba a Pansy protestar todo el camino mientras se iban. Sacudiendo su cabeza, Draco se concentró en ordenar los regalos de los novios, verificando que todo estuviera en orden. Cuando pasó una hora sin ver señales de su novio o su amiga, se preocupó ¿tal vez Pansy se había puesto a vomitar? No sería la primera-Hermione ¿has visto a Pansy y a Harry?

-Oh, la Sra Parkinson ya se la llevó a su casa y creo que Harry estaba con su mamá-dijo la castaña, alzando la cabeza para intentar mirar sobre la gente dónde estaba Harry. Draco le agradeció su ayuda y siguió buscando a su novio, finalmente encontrándolo en el lado del bar, mirando fijamente su copa de champagne.

-Hey, te estaba buscando-dijo acercándose y frunció el ceño cuando su novio saltó-¿Todo bien?

-¿Huh? Oh, sí, solo con sed pero no hay nada de agua-se encogió de hombros y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos. Draco lo examinó con la mirada, había algo raro, no estaba seguro de qué pero decidió ignorarlo por ahora.

-Ven, quiero bailar, me he pasado toda la fiesta asegurándome que todo está perfecto, necesito descansar-dijo y el moreno se rió suavemente, dejando que lo arrastrara de la mano hacia la pista.

-Como ordenes, corazón-respondió juguetonamente. 

 

*

 

-¿Cómo que se fue?

Harry estaba tan sorprendido como la primera vez que Draco había escuchado la noticia. La boda de Severus y Sirius había sido hace unos días, según el rubio había sido perfecta y se había divertido mucho en ella. Por eso cuando Narcissa le dijo que la mamá de Pansy le había contado que su amiga se había cambiado a un internado lejos de ahí, el rubio pensó que era solo una broma. Una mala broma. Pero no lo era. Pansy se había marchado, sin decir siquiera adiós y eso al rubio le había dolido como nada. ¿Por qué se había ido tan de repente y qué podía ser tan urgente que no había tenido ni tiempo de despedirse? 

-Eso fue lo que dijo-Draco no tenía respuestas que darle, se sentía triste y en parte vacío, Pansy era más que su mejor amiga, como una hermana, siempre la había tenido al lado, ahora que ella no estaba, podía entender como Harry se había sentido cuando Ron se había marchado. 

-¿No dejó dirección o una carta o algo?-el rubio parpadeó y observó a su novio.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó, el moreno se veía estresado por algo. No lo había notado mucho pero casi no lo había visto estos días y eso era raro, ellos siempre estaban juntos pero parecía que algo le preocupaba y no sabía qué.

-¿Qué? Oh, no es nada, solo cosas con mi papá, ya sabes-Draco asintió comprensivamente, sabía que James tenía demasiadas expectativas en su hijo, era obvio que él estuviera estresado al respecto-No puedo creer que ella se haya ido así sin más.

-Yo tampoco-suspiró Draco y se inclinó hasta posar su cabeza en el hombro de Harry-Estoy preocupado.

-Estará bien, ya sabes como es ella, tal vez solo necesitaba un momento para respirar nuevos aires-intentó consolar Harry, abrazándolo cerca y Draco asintió, aún cuando su pecho se sentía apretado con un mal presentimiento.

 

**16 años:**

No era como que Draco no lo hubiera sabido, o al menos lo había intuído solo que había estado en negación. Pansy se había marchado de repente, apenas y había dicho nada a su propia madre y había decidido cambiarse de escuela así como así. Harry también había empezado a actuar extraño, por unos días lo estuvo evitando y después preguntaba sutilmente por Pansy, si sabía algo de ella. Draco no era estúpido, algo había sucedido en la boda Sirius y Severus, Pansy ni siquiera se había despedido de él al terminar la fiesta y Harry había bailado con él una vez luego se había mantenido a lado de madre casi todo el tiempo, cualquier intento de conversar con él era en vano, sus respuestas eran cortas y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Si hubiera estado en su mejor condición, habría podido descubrir la verdad pero habían pasado apenas unas semanas desde que su amiga se fue cuando la noticia cayó. Sus padres se divorciaban. Draco había estado muy confuso primero, no entendiendo como casi 20 años de matrimonio podían terminar de la noche a la mañana pero intentaron explicarlo. Lucius se había enamorado de alguien más. No solo un 'alguien' cualquiera. Un hombre. El mejor amigo de James Potter, Remus Lupin. La notica había sido impactante y habían habido muchos gritos, la mayoría de parte de Draco pero era final, su padre incluso ya tenía sus maletas listas, preparado para darle su espacio a Narcissa.

El estrés de la separación, intentar siempre parecer entero y compuesto delante de la sociedad y el dolor de que su mejor amiga se haya ido sin siquiera decir adiós, tenía a Draco con un humor terrible. Más que eso, estaba aterrado. A medida que pasaban los meses, era más y más obvio que Harry no era el mismo, por momentos podía ver rastros del amoroso novio que había tenido hasta ahora pero después alguien decía algo y sus pensamientos lo llevaban lejos, evitaba mirar a Draco a los ojos, como si guardara un secreto y con solo verlo, podría descubrirlo. El rubio se iba a dormir cada noche con un nudo en la garganta, aferrando el anillo de juguete que llevaba en el cuello e intentando no pensar desesperadamente en lo que esto podía significar.

Todo hasta cuando un año después, un mes antes de sus 17, Pansy regresó. Y todo se fue al infierno. 

Lo supo al instante, cuando en la noche de su llegada, Harry vino de pronto a visitarlo, parado en la puerta de cuarto y dudoso de entrar. Siemplemente en ese momento, lo entendió todo.

-Algo paso en la boda ¿no es cierto?-preguntó suavemente y el moreno asintió, ojos bajos hacia la alfombra. Respirando profundo, Draco supo que ya no podía ignorarlo más-¿La besaste?-intentó que la pregunta sonara más segura pero su voz lo traicionó y sonó temblorosa.

-Sí-fue el murmullo que obtuvo de respuesta y su estomago se retorció pero Hary aún no podía mirarlo a los ojos. 

-¿Pasó algo más?-no quería preguntar eso, no quería saber en realidad, su corazón latía rápidamente y tenía la urgencia de meterse bajo sus sábanas y sus almohadas y esconderse de aquí hasta el siguiente año.

-Nosotros...-Harry dudó, mordiéndose el labio inferior-Ella estaba borracha, los dos lo estábamos, solo la llevé a comer algo, para que se le bajar poco y...-se detuvo de nuevo, sus puños apretándose a cada lado de su cuerpo antes de que alzara su mirada hacia él, sus ojos verdes llenos de culpa-Lo siento.

No necesitaba más palabras, Draco lo había entendido. Sintiendo las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, el rubio le dio la espalda. Tantos años de espera, por su mente pasaron esos momentos de niños cuando habían jurado que no habría nadie más para ellos, cuando en su pubertad se dieron cuenta por primera vez que lo que sentían era amor, de ese primer beso compartido en secreto bajo las escaleras del colegio, cada promesa susurrada mientras estaban echados en la cama, mirándose uno al otro y esperando el momento correcto para finalmente dar ese último paso. Pansy le había robado eso. Su amiga era problemática y Draco lo había entendido, con su madre casándose y divorciándose, forzándola a convivir con sus nuevas parejas, cambiando de casas, prestándole poca atención. Supo que sus problemas eran varios y que para mala suerte, había decidido que alcohol y drogas eran su mejor opción. Pero ¿hacerle esto? Pansy sabía cuán enamorado estaba de Harry, no podía entender por qué, de todas las cosas que ella le había quitado, por qué se había metido con su novio. Estaba furioso, temblaba y sentía que un abismo se abría frente a él, la tristeza esperándole. Pero no podía dejarse caer, no todavía.

-Vete, Harry-dijo después de unos momentos de silencio, escuchando ninguna respuesta, no necesitaba voltear para saber que Harry estaba debatiéndose entre acercarse o irse. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras esperaba pero finalmente escuchó sus pasos alejándose. Su mano se había movido para cerrarse con dureza alrededor de su collar, de ese anillo de niños que llevaba con él desde el momento en el que se lo había dado.

En el silencio, Draco se sentó lentamente en su cama y rompió en llanto, su corazón roto en mil pedazos e incapaz de forzarse a sí mismo a contenerse. Por meses había sido fuerte, se había mantenido para el público, sus compañeros de clase, buitres ansiosos de verlo caer; había sonreído para su madre y había pretendido estar perfectamente. Ésta había sido la gota que colmó el vaso, no podía seguir siendo fuerte. La traición de las personas en las que más confiaba había calado profundo en su alma y sabía que sin importar el tiempo, nunca podría perdonarlos.

 

*

 

-El crimen de ese libro debe de haber sido terrible por cómo lo estás estrangulando.

Draco se sobresaltó, saliendo de sus pensamientos, su mirada bajó hacia sus manos que efectivamente estaban retorciendo el libro en sus manos. Molesto, alzó su mirada, boca abierta lista para mandar al demonio a quién se había atrevido a hablarle pero se sorprendió cuando se encontró con un conocido rostro y aún más familiar cabello rojo.

-¡Ron!-habían pasado años desde que había visto al pelirrojo, ¿5, 4 años? Levantándose, abrazó al chico ¿hombre? Definitivamente parecía ir más cerca del término hombre que de chico, algunos crecían sin control aparentemente-¿Cuándo volviste?

-Una semana-respondió el pelirrojo-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo anda todo por aquí? ¿Qué te hizo el libro de matemáticas? Puedes decírmelo, lo entenderé-bromeó el pelirrojo y Draco se rió. Era un sonido raro para él, había pasado tantos meses estresado que ni había notado que hace mucho no reía.

-Pues, ya sabes, dándome problemas nada más-respondió el rubio, siguiéndole la corriente-Ahora cuéntame ¿América te pervirtió tanto como Hermione asegura?-le preguntó conspiratoriamente y el pelirrojo inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose fuertemente.

-¡Por supuesto!-sonrió-Pero me muero de hambre ¿Me acompañas a comer? De paso te cuento todos los sucios detalles-movió sus cejas de arriba a abajo. Draco se tomó un segundo en responder, girando hacia lo que había estado mirando antes, Harry y Pansy conversando cerca de las puertas del colegio pero ya el moreno ya no estaba, solo estaba Pansy conversando con... ¿Neddy, Nessy, Neville? No recordaba su nombre, era un nuevo y aparentemente sin idea de lo problemática que Pansy era, por su obvio interés. Lo que le había molestado no era que tuvieran el descaro de hablar cerca de dónde él estaba, no, era que él reconocía la mirada que Harry le daba a ella, esa imperceptible suavidad en su rostro, que deja notar sus sentimientos. Draco jura que es solo enojo lo que siente y no su corazón rompiéndose una vez más.

-¿Sabes qué? Es una excelente idea, también tengo hambre ¿vamos?-el rubio guardó todas sus cosas y firmemente le dio la espalda a Pansy cuando miró en su dirección, no notando la breve mirada dolida de su amiga y Ron no comentó nada, solamente sonriendo y guiándolo hacia su limosina.

 

*

 

- _Draco._

_-_ ¿Qué quieres, Harry?-casi se arrepentía de haber contestado el teléfono pero su corazón se había desbocado al ver su nombre y no había podido evitarlo. Aunque sentía el dolor profundo en sus entrañas, también había nostalgia y necesidad, estaba todavía tan enamorado de él.

- _Solo... solo quiero hablar. Disculparme. ¿Podemos... podemos vernos?_ -el moreno sonaba nervioso, ligeramente estresado y el rubio tuvo que contenerse para preguntar que sucedía, ya no era su problema, ya no eran novios.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.

- _Por favor... solo unos minutos. En tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Te tengo un regalo especial_ -el traicionero corazón del rubio se desbocó y Draco se maldijo a sí mismo por no ser tan débil por él.

-... Esta bien. Solo unos minutos, nada más-colgó de repente, antes de que algo estúpido saliera de su boca.

-¿Quién era, cariño?-preguntó Narcissa, entrando en el saloncito, era la hora del té después de todo. Draco dudó en decirle, después del divorcio, su madre se había distanciado de los Potter y cuando Harry le había roto el corazón, la rubia había estado tan molesta que no le hablaba a nadie de esa familia, o sea Lily. El rubio no quería hacer las cosas peor, no sentía que era justo que su madre y Lily dejaran de ser amigos solo porque ellos no estuvieran juntos pero no sabía cómo reparar eso.

-Hermione. Presionándome por el trabajo en grupo-rodó los ojos y se sirvió un poco de té, intentando ignorar la mirada penetrante de su madre.

-Bueno, los estudios son importantes, cariño-la mujer decidió ignorar la mentira y Draco no pudo más que agradecerlo en el interior, ya encontraría la forma de sanar la relación entre su madre y su tía.

 

*

 

-Te está usando.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Blaise rodó los ojos y pasó la hoja de la revista.

-Por favor, se acostó con Pansy, dejó que terminaras con él y ahora de repente quiere hablar contigo para 'disculparse'-hizo signo de comillas con la última palabra y sacudió la cabeza-Es obvio que quiere usarte para arreglar la situación de sus padres.

-¿Para qué haría eso? Tía Lily y mamá nunca están enojadas tanto tiempo, se solucionará solo-replicó el rubio mordazmente.

-¿Tu tía? No tiene nada que ver con eso. Draco ¿en serio no sabes?-Blaise cerró la revista y se sentó en la cama-Tu mamá no quiere nada que ver con los Potter, ya sea personal.. o negocios. Que yo sepa, la sociedad que tienen ellas está a punto caerse.

-¿Qué?-Draco frunció el ceño, no había escuchado nada de eso, su madre no había comentado nada. Pero tenía algo de sentido, su madre nunca tomaba a la ligera que alguien dañara a su hijo y Harry le había destruído el corazón con lo que había hecho. ¿Será verdad que era solo por eso que Harry lo había llamado? Mordiendo su labio inferior, se giró de nuevo hacia su armario, fingiendo buscar algo ahí e ignorando a Blaise. Harry no haría eso, no lo usaría, habían estado juntos por años, por Dios ¿por qué era tan improbable que viniera a disculparse? No, Blaise estaba confundido. Eso era todo.

 

**17 años:**

Harry no había venido. A pesar de todo, Draco había pensado que de verdad vendría, que había dicho la verdad cuando dijo que quería disculparse pero tal vez Blaise decía la verdad, tal vez Harry solo había intentado acercarse de nuevo para arreglar el encuentro entre Narcissa y Lily. Era solo un poco... cruel pensar que la persona que se supone que lo había amado desde que eran niños, ahora era indiferente a él, ya no lo importaba jugar con sus sentimientos para conseguir lo que quería. Ese no era su Harry. Su cumpleaños se sentía totalmente arruinado sin él y podía sentir como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, nunca se había sentido tan solo como ahora.

-Está lloviendo.

Sobresaltándose, Draco giró hacia la puerta y vio a Ron observándolo con una ligera sonrisa, manos en sus bolsillos antes de señalar con su cabeza hacia los jardines. El rubio giró la mirada y efectivamente, estaba lloviendo fuertemente, había estado tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni había registrado el cambio en el escenario. Sonriendo tristemente, sus ojos volvieron hacia el pelirrojo.

-Parece el clima perfecto para una fiesta terrible-comentó y Ron bufó suavemente mientras caminaba hasta detenerse a su lado.

-Solo porque Harry no está aquí, no significa que sea una fiesta terrible. Hay un mundo aparte del de Harry Potter-bromeó el pelirrojo pero sus ojos eran compasivos. Draco soltó una pequeña risa, de por sí ya acostumbrado a la franqueza de su amigo.

-Me encantaría descubrir ese mundo, créeme-aseguró mientras pasaba saliva, mordiendo su labio inferior en un intento de mantener su compostura. Ron lo observó por unos momentos antes de mirar de nuevo hacia los jardines, luciendo pensativo.

-Corramos-Parpadeando rápidamente, Draco ladeó su cabeza, mirando del jardin hacia el pelirrojo.

-Está lloviendo-dijo, en caso de que no fuera obvio, ni siquiera era una ligera llovizna, era gotas gruesas de esas que te empapan en segundos. Sin embargo, Ron solo se encogió de hombros.

-Nos secamos después. Corramos-para el horror de Draco, el pelirrojo se quitó su chaqueta y la dejó sobre la silla, doblando las mangas de su camisa hasta sus codos y después le ofreció su mano-Seamos espontáneos. Unos segundos en la lluvia y verás que ningún problema que tengas tiene importancia bajo el agua.

Draco dudó, su mirada bajando hacia la mano extendida, sentía que se arriesgaba a algo más si tomaba su mano y salía corriendo. Pero había estado viviendo un año lleno de miedos y estaba cansado. Miedo de perder a su padre después del divorcio, miedo de que su vida ya no fuera la misma, miedo de que Harry nunca volviera a él. Quería sentirse por algunos momentos vivo y contento y sin preocupaciones. 

Con una pequeña sonrisa empezado a mostrarse en su rostro, el rubio tomó la mano de Ron, quién le sonrió brillantemente y después corrieron. Soltando una carcajada, a Draco no le importó que estuviera empapando su traje carísimo o que su cabello se estuviera volviendo un desastre mojado y desordenado. Tan solo corrió y rió y empezó a dar vueltas, rostro vuelto hacia el cielo para sentir mejor el agua, sintiendo como si se estuviera limpiando el alma con cada gota que resbalaba por su cuerpo. Cuando miró a Ron, su sonrisa no tenía nada de la tristeza anterior, era simplemente feliz, relajada y agradecida por su amigo, por haber hecho esto. 

-¿Me concedes este baile?-le preguntó Ron juguetonamente mientras la música de la fiesta llegaba hasta aquí y Draco hizo una supuesta reverencia de muchacha de los 1800, tomando su mano y bailando un vals con él, incluso si eso no era para nada el ritmo que sonaba. Empezaron de manera ridícula, dando muchas vueltas y jalando sus manos pero poco a poco se fueron calmando hasta que Draco tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ron y solo se mecían de un lado a otro. Estaba temblando de frío pero apenas y podía sentirlo, su cuerpo estaba cansado, había pasado por muchas emociones este día pero había una que sobresalía sobre las otras.

-Gracias-susurró, incapaz de alzar su cabeza de donde estaba-Gracias por estar aquí. Por ser mi amigo.

-Estaré aquí siempre que me necesites-respondió Ron suavemente, sus brazos protectores alrededor de él.

Cuando al día siguiente Draco se despertó con fiebre y la nariz constipada, no pudo evitar reírse, sin importar que su madre lo viera como si fuera lunático. Ron había tenido razón, había valido la pena.

 

*

-¿Draco?

Alzando su mirada, Draco observó vacíamente a Pansy. Su madre no se había enterado de nada de lo que había pasado, tal vez era por eso que la había dejado pasar a su cuarto sin ningún problema pero a él no le importaba. No realmente.

-No sé que hacer con esto-dijo el rubio de repente, bajando su mirada hacia lo que sostenía en sus manos. Por primera vez en casi 11 años, Draco se había quitado el collar que tenía en su cuello, el anillo de juguete y el dije de corazón brillando entre sus dedos.

-Oh, Dray...-suspiró la muchacha, moviéndose para sentarse a su lado, dejando cierta distancia entre ellos, no queriendo presionar su suerte-No hay... ¿no hay chance que lo perdones?-preguntó suavemente y Draco soltó una risa ligeramente amarga.

-Ni siquiera una mínima-de eso estaba muy seguro.

-Pero me has perdonando a mí-no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Si Draco no la hubiera perdonado, no hubiera podido ni siquiera entrar en esta casa o volver a la escuela tan tranquilamente como lo había hecho.

-Es más fácil perdonarte a ti que no sientes nada por él... que perdonarlo a él por e-enamorarse de ti-su voz tembló con la última palabra y cerró los ojos, lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Pansy cuando ella lo abrazó.

 

*

 

-¿Centavo por tus pensamientos?

Draco sonrió para sí mismo antes de alzar la mirada, Ron tenía el uniforme desarreglado, camisa afuera, corbata torcida y el blazer con una mancha cerca del hombro. En total, desastroso pero él lograba lucirlo como si fuera exactamente así cómo se había propuesto salir, tan despreocupado que Draco lo envidiaba.

-¿Cómo puedo resistir un centavo?-sonrió el rubio juguetonamente antes de encogerse de hombros, bajando su mirada de regreso hacia sus libros-Estoy pensando lo mucho que me gustaría nunca volver a estudiar Matemáticas-alzó su mirada de nuevo y rió suavemente-No mi pensamiento más original pero es la verdad.

-Necesitas un respiro. Y yo tengo la idea perfecta ¿Vienes?-Ron le ofreció su mano y Draco la tomó sin pensarlo, sabía que no importaba dónde el pelirrojo lo llevara, pasaría un mejor momento que enterrado en sus libros estudiando. Cogiendo su libro con su mano libre, el rubio intentó no reírse mientras Ron sorteaba estudiantes expertamente, lucía tan normal que nadie le prestaba atención y Draco, que estaba acostumbrado a estar en el medio del ojo público, lo sintió como un soplo de aire fresco. Llegaron al jardín trasero que estaba vacío, era gracioso, la gente pensaba que ahí solo iban a drogarse y los que se drogaban, pensaban que todos los demás iban ahí. En consecuencia, no había nadie alrededor. 

-¿Qué te traes entre manos?-preguntó Draco una vez que se sentaron sobre el pasto.

-Ver las nubes, respirar aire fresco, sonreír a las palomas, ya sabes, lo normal-contestó Ron y el rubio se rió, golpeando su hombro suavemente para que dejara de bromear-Okay, okay. De hecho, te traje tu regalo de cumpleaños-buscó en su mochila el pequeño regalo y se lo dio-Uhm, intenté forrarlo pero no soy muy bueno-arrugó ligeramente la nariz y Draco alzó una ceja, divertido.

-Veamos-cogió el regalo y le quitó el francamente horrible empaque dando paso a una pequeña cajita, la abrió y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada-¿Es en serio?-adentro  habían dos collares, un con dije de soda y el otro de pizza, ambos tenían una pequeña placa que decía 'BFF'.

-He notado que siempre tocas tu pecho, como cuando tenías el collar-el pelirrojo parecía repentinamente serio y la mano de Draco se alzó automáticamente para posarse en el ahora vacío espacio donde por años había estado el anillo de juguete que Harry le dio-Así que pensé que podía regalarte algo para reemplazarlo. Y, ya sabes, recordarte que no estás solo y todo eso-se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello, algo avergonzado. Draco se quedó observando los collares por unos momentos pensativamente antes de sacar el de soda y ponérselo alrededor del cuello.

-Tú pareces más del tipo que muere por la pizza-le dijo y alzó el otro collar, esperando. Ron no había estado esperando que quisiera ponérselo a él, pensó que sería para Pansy, con quién ya hablaba de nuevo pero sonrió, acercándose para dejarle cerrar el collar alrededor de él-BFF... que término de chica-lo fastidió Draco pero su sonrisa era brilla, su mano ahora cerrada alrededor del dije de soda. 

-Ahora solo nos queda hacernos las uñas-asintió Ron y Draco volvió a reírse.

 

*

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?-Harry se encogió de hombros, sin girarse para ver a su amigo. Ron tomó su silencio como permiso y se sentó a su lado, la lluvia caía fuertemente al otro lado de la ventana.

-Parece feliz-murmuró y Ron entendió inmediatamente que se refería a Draco.

-¿Lo crees?-preguntó neutralmente y el moreno resopló, girándose para mirarlo, el ceño fruncido.

-Como si no lo supieras, para juntos ahora-había un ligero tono acusatorio en su tono-Le habla a todos menos a mí, su mirada pasa sobre mí como si no existiera.

-Harry, no quiero ser un bastardo, pero te jodiste a su mejor amiga ¿qué esperas que haga? Aparte eso de que irías a su cumpleaños para nunca aparecer, fue un golpe bajo-Ron nunca se guardaba lo que tenía que decir, era sincero aún cuando dolía y Harry gruñó, sus manos en su cabello.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé, Ron! ¡Sé que lo jodí todo!-exclamó con enojo pero no era hacia su amigo, era hacia sí mismo, por lo que había hecho, era su culpabilidad-Todo se fue al carajo y no tengo ni idea por qué demonios pasó o cuándo fue que las cosas cambiaron. Solo que lo de Pansy me movió todo el mundo, no sabía cómo lidiar con eso, con lo que sentía y tenía nadie a quién decírselo. Sé lo que herí tanto pero... -soltó un suspiro tembloroso y cerró los ojos-Lo amo, Ron. Lo sigo amando y solo quiero recuperarlo.

-Yo creo que necesita tiempo, no debe ser fácil superar algo así-dijo Ron neutralmente, su mirada fija en la ventana.

-¿Y si pasa el tiempo y se enamora de alguien más?-su voz era casi un susurro, como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta.

-Entonces estás jodido-sentenció Ron.

 

*

 

Ron había insistido en que necesitaban salir de la casa. Draco hubiera pensado en llamar a Pansy, ir a uno de los clubs de moda que adoraban tanto pero a pesar de que las cosas se habían calmado y de alguna manera su amistad se había reanudado -con ella y con Harry-, realmente no quería invitarla, menos cuando estaba con Ron. El pelirrojo era como un mundo aparte de Harry y los demás, con él podía relajarse y ser él mismo, no pretensiones, no fingir que estaba perfecto y contento. Así que no avisó a nadie y solo salió, se había puesto pantalones de cuero, camisa gris humo y cabello desordenado, para nada su apariencia actual. Ron también lucía genial, pantalones negros, usaba un tono de rojo oscuro que casi parecía negro y su cabello tenía apariencia mojada, como si no hubiera puesto esfuerzo en vestirse. 

Se sentía genial, habían pedido unos tragos, Ron no le había dicho qué había en el suyo pero tenía un sabor genial. Pronto le dieron ganas de bailar y arrastró al pelirrojo hasta el centro de la pista, confundiéndose con toda la gente que ya bailaba. Fue divertido, hacían pasos extraños para hacer al otro reír y aunque gente venía a intentar bailar con ellos, terminaban yéndose cuando ninguno les prestaba atención. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió tan libre, como una simple persona más en el mundo. 

Todo estaba perfecto hasta que empezó la canción Royals de Lorde y de repente todo cambió. El lento y sensual ritmo de la canción, su baile cambió y las manos de Ron terminaron en su cintura mientras movían sus caderas al mismo tiempo.  Parecía que no había suficiente aire alrededor, su piel quemaba cada vez que se rosaban y sus ojos parecían incapaces de liberarse de los de Ron. El pelirrojo apretó su agarre, jalándolo esos últimos centímetros que los separaban y no pudo evitar jadear en sorpresa. Ahora cada movimiento podía ser perfectamente sentido por el otro, mierda, esto era prácticamente restregarse. El problema era, no tenía intenciones de moverse hacia atrás, de hecho, su cuerpo se apretó todavía más contra él. 

Diez minutos después, estaban de vuelta en la limosina de Ron. Dado que el pelirrojo había mandado a su chófer a dejar el carro y dar un paseo, no había nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos. No que lo hubieran notado. Parte de Draco sentía que debía detener esto, ambos estaban borrachos, él estaba recuperándose de tener su corazón roto, realmente no debería estar haciendo esto. El problema era que la otra parte de su cerebro, la más fuerte, le importaba eso un comino. Sus manos intentaban deshacerse de la ropa lo más rápido que pudieran, los besos cada vez más apasionados, más cargados de deseo.

-Ron..-jadeó Draco, una vez desnudo y se arqueó contra su cuerpo, sintiéndolo presionado contra él. Era su primera vez pero no estaba nada nervioso cuando sintió el dedo del pelirrojo, ahora cubierto con lubricante, rozar su entrada. Con Ron, no había nada que temer, él era su amigo, quién lo ayudaba y estaba para él, si había alguien que lo cuidaría, sería él.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Ron con voz ronca pero su dedo no esperó respuesta, hundiéndose poco a poco dentro de él. El rubio se mordió el labio e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un gemido ahogado.

-S-sí- murmuró y el pelirrojo no iba a preguntar de nuevo, el consentimiento estaba dado, ahora solo quería disfrutar. 

-Mierda-gruñó Ron, dejando besos y mordiscos sobre el cuello del rubio mientras ahora trabajaba dos dedos dentro de él, estirándolo, preparándolo, tomándose su tiempo, no necesitaba preguntar para saber que era virgen, su apretada entraba lo delataba y no quería arriesgarse a dañarlo. Una vez añadido el tercer dedo, la urgencia creció rápidamente, los besos eran insuficientes, las caderas de Draco se movían hacia abajo, follándose a sí mismo en sus dedos y eso era lo más caliente que Ron había sentido nunca. 

-Estoy listo, estoy listo, estoy listo.. solo... Ron...-gimió el rubio, se estaba volviendo loco con toda esta preparación, necesitaba más y solo el pelirrojo podía dárselo.

Sin perder más tiempo, Ron sacó sus dedos y rápidamente cogió el lubricante, poniendo un poco en su mano y acariciando un par de veces su erección para asegurarse que estaba bien cubierto. Cogiendo la cadera del rubio, le pegó hacia él y lentamente empezó a penetrarlo. Draco cerró los ojos fuertemente, dolía, eso ya lo esperaba, agradeció que Ron se detuviera después de meter la cabeza, dándole tiempo a acostumbrarse y relajarse, algo que apenas pudo hacer, el rubio no era muy fan del dolor después de todo. Cuando sintió su cuerpo más relajado, Ron siguió presionando, empujando centímetro a centímetro lentamente hasta que ya estaba la mitad adentro. Entonces Draco ya no sentía dolor, si no una extraña urgencia y se presionó contra el pelirrojo, sorprendiéndolo y soltó un gruñido cuando de repente se deslizó completamente en él.

-Oh, mierda...-sus dos manos habían ido a parar en la cintura de Draco y estaban apretando fuertemente para calmarse y no simplemente empezar a follarlo contra el suelo. Que era exactamente lo que el rubio parecía querer porque era incapaz de quedarse quieto, seguía removiéndose y presionando hacia abajo-Draco...-gimió Ron y se rindió, sus caderas se movieron hacia atrás para después empujar fuertemente dentro de él. El rubio gritó pero no de dolor, sino de placer. Eso se había sentido  _maravilloso_ , una mezcla de placer y dolor perfecta que hacía su espalda arquearse. Después de eso todo se volvió ligeramente borroso, ambos se entregaron a la urgencia, al deseo, la manera en que follaron fue casi animalística, perdidos el uno en el otro. 

Draco podía sentir su orgasmo acercándose más y más, sus uñas dejando marcas en los hombros del pelirrojo mientras que sus piernas se habían cerrado firmemente alrededor de su cintura. Mientras sentía que todo su cuerpo se tensaba y el placer llegaba al máximo, Draco solo pudo pensar en lo genial que era ya no ser virgen y en cómo estaba contento que hubiera sido con Ron. Todos los otros pensamientos fueron borrados mientras se venía en medio de sus cuerpos, su mundo volviéndose negro por unos segundos.

 

**18 años:**

 

-Despierta, cumpleañero, hoy es tu día.

Draco sonrió antes de abrir sus ojos, podía sentir los besos siendo repartidos de su hombro hacia su cuello, fuertes brazos jalándolo hacia el calor de su pecho. Había pasado apenas un par de semanas desde esa noche en el club -o en la limosina, especificamente- y desde entonces apenas y podían mantenerse en el mismo lugar sin tocarse el uno al otro, todos esos años de espera parecían estar pasando factura y su piel parecía estar deseosa todo el tiempo del pelirrojo. Ron estaba más que encantado, de hecho, él iniciaba sus momentos la mayor parte del tiempo, que el pelirrojo pareciera no poder resistirlo hacía a Draco derretirse por dentro. Para haber comenzado como un cumpleaños terrible el año pasado, su vida había mejorado mucho en un año, gracias a Ron.

-Si es mi día ¿por qué me estás despertando tan temprano?-lloriqueó Draco, girándose para esconder su rostro en el cuello de Ron, sintiéndose la vibración de su risa contra su cuerpo.

-Son casi las 7 de la mañana, dormilón, ya es hora de despertarse, tenemos clase-dijo, sus manos acariciando suavemente su espalda.

-Nope. Me niego. Es mi cumpleaños, debería poder quedarme en casa si quiero-protestó, acercándose más para disfrutar del calor del pelirrojo.

-¿Y perderte de todo el colegio dándote regalos durante todo el día?-preguntó Ron con una sonrisa sabida, los regalos eran siempre el punto débil de Draco.

-Ugh, okay, okay, me levanto-soltando un supuesto suspiro irritado, levantándose de la cama, Draco hizo un puchero mientras se dirigía al baño. En la puerta, se quitó la camiseta y empujó sus pantalones hacia el suelo-¿Qué no vienes?-preguntó sobre su hombro, una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro mientras entraba en la ducha. Ron se rió pero inmediatamente lo siguió, esa era una oferta que no iba a rechazar.

 

*

 

Ron fue agarrado por sorpresa cuando las clases terminaron, estaba camino a su limosina cuando fue girado, sus ojos encontrándose con los furiosos de Harry. Instantáneamente supo de que se trataba. Resignándose a sí mismo a una posible pelea, enfrentó a Harry sin miedo, podía escuchar a su alrededor murmullos y gente aglomerándose. 

-¿Es verdad lo que dicen? ¿Que tú.. que tú y Draco están...?-todos habían leído lo que Gossip Girl había escrito ese día en su blog pero el moreno necesitaba confirmarlo directamente de la fuente, Gossip Girl no siempre estaba en lo correcto después de todo pero habían cosas que lo hacía sospechar. Su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente, su estómago apretado en un tenso nudo mientras esperaba.

-¿Que estamos qué?-Ron no se la iba a poner en bandeja, esperó a que Harry formulara su pregunta, sintiendo un perverso placer al verlo aún más enojado.

-Lo que dice Gossip Girl, no pretendas que no lo sabes-espetó el moreno, casi enseñando los dientes de lo molesto que estaba-¿Te acostaste con Draco?-finalmente logró gruñir, sus manos cerradas en puños alrededor de la camisa del pelirrojo y Ron se tomó unos momentos para pensar en cómo responder antes de solo encogerse de hombros, una sonrisa de suficiencia torciendo sus labios.

-Sí-dijo la palabra claramente, casi con orgullo y Harry juró que veía todo rojo.

-¡Él es mi futuro esposo, bastardo!-el puño del moreno se estampó contra la mejilla de Ron en un rápido movimiento, sentía tanta ira, tanto dolor, tanta pérdida pero ahora solo se estaba enfocando en lo primero, intentar matar a Ron con sus propias manos por haberse atrevido a tocar lo que era suyo. Ron no se quedó atrás, se tambaleó con el golpe pero logró no caerse y se lanzó contra Harry, su puño chocando con su quijada y pronto era todo un enredo mientras peleaban.

-¡Harry, Ron, no!-Draco había llegado después de que le había llegado el mensaje de la discusión que estaban teniendo y con ayuda de Blaise logró separar a ambos chicos, el moreno cogiendo a Ron de los brazos para que no saltara de nuevo contra Harry y Draco tenía sus manos extendidas en ambas direcciones, quedándose en el medio para evitar otra pelea-¿Qué demonios les pasa a los dos? ¡Están dando un espectáculo!

-¡Lo mataré a golpes! ¡Hijo de puta! De todos con los que podías haber jugado tus jueguitos, ¡¿como te atreviste?!-Harry quería lanzarse contra él de nuevo pero Draco lo empujó hacia atrás firmemente. 

-¡Harry, basta! ¿De qué estás hablando?-el rubio no entendía por qué el moreno estaba así, habían terminado su relación hace unos meses, él parecía incluso liberado cuando todo acabó, lo cuál dolió un montón, pero ahora estaba cambiado. Era casi... era como antes, cuando aún estaban juntos.

-¡De éste bastardo! ¡Te está usando! ¿no lo ves? Todo el mundo sabe en la clase de cosas que se metió en América, acostándose con la mitad y drogándose con la otra-espetó el moreno con enojo, sus ojos fijos en Ron-Está jugando contigo ¡Y tú ni lo notas! ¡Él sabía lo sentía por tí e igual lo hizo!

-¿Lo que sentías por mí?-Draco se sentía más y más confundido. ¿Harry todavía sentía algo por él? ¿Ron había sido un jugador mientras estaba en Estados Unidos? El pelirrojo pudo sentir que si dejaba a Harry decir más cosas, lograría hacer que Draco dudara de él y eso no lo iba a permitir. Soltándose de Blaise, Ron se arregló la ropa y miró a Draco con tranquilidad.

-No necesito seguir escuchando esto. ¿Draco?-extendió su mano en muda pregunta, si Draco decidía quedarse, entonces no sabía en qué quedaría lo que sea que ellos tenían pero sí se iba con él... Draco estaba confundido, Blaise ahora se había movido para mantener a Harry atrás, para que no atacara a Ron. La gente estaba murmurando alrededor de ellos, mirando atentamente lo que estaba pasando y el rubio no sabía que pensar. Sin embargo, había algo de lo que sí estaba seguro.

-Adiós, Harry-tomando la mano del pelirrojo, dejó que él lo guiara hacia el carro, cerrándose sus ojos y negándose a escuchar lo que sea que el moreno estaba gritando detrás de él. Sentía un peso formarse en sus hombros, algo estaba pasando, no sabía que era pero ir con Ron no estaba mal, no podía estar mal, no cuando él era la única persona que había sabido a rescatar a Draco de su tristeza y lo había hecho feliz de nuevo. 

Tomar la mano de Ron no había sido un final. Había sido un comienzo. Y por primera vez, no le importaba lo que esperaba en el futuro.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡FINAL ABIERTO! Se ha vuelto mi cosa favorita <3 Probablemente habrá una segunda parte de esto, no estoy segura. Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
